A Twisted Fantasy
by twistedStory1999
Summary: Evelyn and Maple are two girls from another session in SBURB. When they end up on the same meteor as the 12 trolls and the other kids, drama follows close behind. OCxCanon. Dont like it dont read it. i suck at summaries, so hopefully the story is better than this. Hopefully. Not promising. Lots of unplanned hiatuses so sorry if i leave you hanging!
1. Chapter 1: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!

Evelyn and Maple are stuck on a meteor. Thanks to a stupid BETA game, they are now attempting to save the world from a failing timeline. Evelyn sigh softly and silently wonder if there is any internet on this place, because if she was going to be stuck here, she could at least have some entertainment. Then again, it would have to be a miracle for a meteor to have internet. But hey, there were buildings. It probably means that there is some source of communication, right? Because whoever was here before must have gotten away using some type of machine. Well, unless they died...

Evelyn shook her head in an attempt to erase the negtive thoughts. 'Stay positive. The only way I'm going to get off this meteor is if i stay POSITIVE.'

Evelyn walks over to her friend and discovers that she found a computer.

"Hey. Looks like you found something." She says.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, i found this awhile ago... I'm trying to see if it works." Maple, your friend, turns around and smiles like she always does. "Its not working out too well..."

"Keep trying, okay? We have to find out where we are. If it turns on, can you see if there's any internet? Thanks." She pats Maple's shoulder and turn and starts to walk to a door that she had found earlier when Maple calls out again.

"Hey, Evelyn! It works! And there's internet!" Maple was absolutely bouncing with happiness. This kid was born hyper.

"Miracle number one..." She mutters as she turns around and head towards the computer once more. Maple gestures towards the screen excitedly. She had Pesterchum up and running as well. 'Not bad. Now I can start Pestering people nearby.' Evelyn opens Pesterchum and see that everyone on the list of chums was on. She clicks on one, carcinoGeneticist, and pushes Maple out of the chair to talk to them.

-twistedStory [TS] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:56-

TS: Hi  
CG: OH GREAT. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?  
TS: A person. Look, i just wanted to ask if you know about people being randomly abandoned on meteors because of a game.  
CG: OH FUCK. YOU'RE ON A METEOR?  
TS: Uhh, i sort of specified that in my last message, so...  
CG: FUCK. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. ARE YOU FROM A DIFFERENT SESSION?  
TS: Session? What are you talking about?  
CG: NEVERMIND. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ON THE METEOR?  
TS: Why would you want to know...?  
CG: JUST ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION.  
TS: Okay okay... I'm in some kind of room with a bunch of old computers.  
CG: FUCK. I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE.  
TS: YOU DO?! Tell me! Please!  
CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?  
TS: Because you're nice...? Come on, PLEASE!  
CG: YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE? YOU'RE ON A FUCKING METEOR IN A METEOR BELT  
TS: Thank you, Captian Obvious. I couldn't have possibly deducted that without you.  
CG: WAS THAT... SARCASM...?  
TS: BEATIFUL JOB. YOU JUST EARNED A SENSE FOR SARCASM.  
CG: OKAY THAT WAS DEFINITELY SARCASM. NOW I AM GOING TO ASK YOU: WHAT DO YOU WANT, FUCKASS?  
TS: I SAID THIS ALREADY, GOG! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE FUCK I AM ON THIS METEOR.  
CG: YOU'RE IN ONE OF THE ROOMS OF OUR LAB.  
TS: LAB? What are you, a mad scientist?  
CG: NO STUPID ASS. I'M AN ECTOBIOLOGIST. GET IT IN YOUR THINKPAN.  
TS: I thought you were a geneticist. It says so in your handle, but I guess not...  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK? JUST BECAUSE ITS MY FUCKING HANDLE IT DOESN'T MEAN IT DECIDES MY GOGDAMNED FATE!  
TS: I said nothing about your fate but if you're gonna take it that way, whatever. Anyway, stop being so grumpy! You keep yelling, grumpy pants.  
CG: I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THIS PISSED. ITS THE WAY I WAS FUCKING BORN. TAKE IT OR FUCKING LEAVE IT.  
TS: I'll leave it then. Anyway, are you on the meteor too? You said,"Our lab." There are more of you? Are they all grumpy...?  
CG: NO THEY ARENT ALL GRUMPY, AS YOU SAY. SOME OF THEM ARE FUCKING ANNOYING AS HELL. SOME OF THEM ARE BITCHES AND SOME ARE ASSHOLES. GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?  
TS: Sounds interesting. I'm going to find you now. Or try to anyway.  
CG: HOPY SHIT, I CAN'T FUCKING WAIT TO MEET YOUR UGLY FACE.  
TS: It's a miracle you even have friends...

-twistedStory [TS] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 13:38-

"Well, he's real nice..." She muttered a bit angrily. What was his problem? It was just a question...  
Before Evelyn could go on a rampage and destroy everything in the room, Maple steps back into the room. Evelyn didn't even notice when she left...

"Hey, Maple, where'd you go? I didn't even notice you were gone..." Evelyn stared at Maple. She was always disappearing mysteriously and silently. 'She would make a good assassin,' Evelyn mused to herself.

"Evelyn!" Maple waved her hand in front of Evelyn's face."Evelyn, pay attention!"

Evelyn blinked twice and stared at her. "Oh, sorry, i spaced out for a second there." She smiled apologetically and stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I found another room. Actually, i heard voices, and it seemed to be coming from the room. You want to come check it out?" Maple asked Evelyn.

"Voices, huh...? Well, let's go then. I want to confirm some of my suspicions." She says. She then started to follow her down several halls until they reached a platform with a strange design etched onto it.

"Uh, Maple?"

"Yes? What is it?" She looked at Evelyn expectantly.

"Sorry to be a bit mean, but... What the fuck is this shit?" Evelyn kicked the platform and instantly regretted it. "Hopy shit, OW~! Shit, its hard as fuck!"

"Stupid, you don't kick something solid. You know its going to hurt. You're more of a klutz than I had imagined." Maple smirks. "You step on it, and-"

Before Maple could finish her sentence, she disappeared with a loud,"-IFIES!"

"HOPY SHIT! MAPLE, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Evelyn searched around the platform and then attempt to unearth it when Maple comes back and pulls her back up onto a standing position.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm right here. Just step on it, and I'll be right behind you, okay?"

"B-but that shit just-" Evelyn stuttered and made pointless hand motions. Maple rolled her eyes and shoved her onto the platform and suddenly Evelyn felt like something was tied around her waist and yanked her to wherever she was going. When it was all over, she stumbled off the linking platform and dry heaved onto the appeared behind her and stares at Evelyn until she stopped heaving.

"Are you okay...?"

"Hah, thanks for helping me, Maple, you're such an amazing friend." Her voice was absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry..." She bent over and offered Evelyn her hand.

"Thanks." Evelyn took it and Maple pulled her up. "Are we there yet?"

"No, not yet. We're almost there though. Just one more platform, and we'll be there!" Maple smiled at Evelyn, while Evelyn looked at her companion in absolute horror.

" I h-have to g-go on another one?!" She looked absolutely mortified and Maple silently relished at her reaction. "I-I'm not..." Evelyn's voice trailed off.

"Either you go on another one, or you stay here and you rot." Maple crossed her arms and walked down the hall. For such a calm and cool-headed girl, she can be pretty sharp sometimes. Evelyn sighed and followed her to the next pad.

"oh, gog... The feeling you get from this shitty thing, it's worse than JET LAG. I don't ever want to get on one of these after this." Evelyn jumped on it and got pulled to the linking pad. "... Well, i guess it isn't so bad..." She jumps down from the pad, and turns around. About 2 seconds later, Maple appeared.

"No dry heaving this time? I guess you got used to it." Maple looked slightly disappointed. She had her camera out and everything, ready to catch a picture of Evelyn dry heaving. She had such funny facial expressions...

"Yeah, it isn't so bad anymore. What is that in your hand?" Evelyn pointed to Maple's right hand, where she was holding her camera.

"Hnnn? Oh, this? This is just in case you made more funny faces." Maple smiled evilly.

"You are so mean. FUCKING EVIL." Evelyn glared at the brown-haired female. Maple countered the red-eyed glare with a truly evil smile. One that makes your stomach twist.  
"Ugh, whatever. Let's just get to the room, please?" Evelyn stomped down the hall, with Maple following.

Karkat slammed his hands on the desk. There were going to be new faces around the lab soon. Hopefully these weren't as annoying as the humans currently on the meteor.

"What'2 wrong, KK?"

"YoU fEeLiNg AlRiGhT, mOtHeRfUcKeR?"

Karkat turns around and is greeted with the sight of two trolls, one with white paint on his face, and one with 3D glasses.  
"SOLLUX, GAMZEE. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO WANT?"

Sollux spoke first, as Gamzee was too busy slamming some Faygo.

"We heard you yelling, and we came down two 2ee if you were alright." Sollux stared at Karkat. Man, those eyes... Like they could see everything... Karkat shook his head and glared at the pair.

"IT'S NOTHING. JUST THAT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SOME NEW HUMANS AROUND HERE." He grumbled, like always. He was just naturally angry. Born like that. Being a mutant blood can't be pleasant.

"HeY, aRe We GoNnA bE gEtTiNg SoMe NeW bRoS aRoUnD hErE?" Gamzee had finished his Faygo and was trying to focus to the conversation.

"Wait, new human2? How did you know?" Sollux looked genuinely surprised.

"I JUST FUCKING FINISHED TALKING TO ONE OF THEM. I THINK THEY'RE FROM A DIFFERENT SESSION." Karkat shoved past the two of his friends and walked down the hall to the lab's computer room. Here, 9 more trolls could be seen. All of them were on their computers. Karkat walked in and claimed their attention with a loud and sharp,"LISTEN THE FUCK UP!"

All nine heads turned and looked at the short scowling, nubby-horned figure before them. "WE'LL BE SEEING SOME NEW HUMANS AROUND THIS SHITTY LAB. SO BE NICE AND SHOW THEM AROUND OR SHIT LIKE THAT. JUST DON'T FUCK ANYTHING UP!" Karkat growled and stomped over to his computer and sat down.

The trolls were confused. Humans? New humans? This was shocking. A troll with red glasses came over and started to talk to Karkat about the humans.

"H3Y, K4RKL3S."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, TEREZI?"

The blind troll sat down on Karkat's lap and grinned widely."4R3 YOU 3XC1T3D?" She said, and then she licked his chin.

"STOP FUCKING LICKING ME, AND NO, I AM NOT EXCITED. WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE EXCITED?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she said,"B3C4US3 OF TH3 N3W HUM4NS. 1 M34N, TH3Y COULD B3 1NT3R3ST1NG." She smiled and licked his cheek.

"STOP LICKING ME, IT'S FUCKING GROSS."

"4WW, COM3 ON, K4RKL3S, YOU KNOW YOU L1K3 1T." She giggled and licked him again.

Karkat scowled and shoved her off his lap."FUCK OFF, TEREZI." He says before turning back to his computer.

"K4RKL3S, YOU'R3 NO FUN." Terezi pouted slightly and then walked back to her own computer.

All the trolls were going along with their business as usual, and as the day went on, they started to doubt Karkat's words. That is, until a girl with red eyes appeared on the room's transportalizer.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Different Species

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Evelyn was greeted with a loud voice yelling a few feet away from her, but she could care less who it belonged to. The sight before her eyes many a scientist would kill to see. 12 humans with horns and gray skin were standing or sitting around her. All seemed to be sitting at their own computer. The one who was yelling a few moments ago was glaring at her as she jumped down from the platform. Maple appeared and the shouty one's mouth dropped.

"THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?!"

He was starting to get annoying. She glared at him with her crimson red eyes. She felt a tingle on her neck and turned to see Maple staring at her, frowning slightly. She stopped glaring at him and instead turned her gaze upon the 11 others.

"Woah, what's with you guys?" Evelyn blurted out before she could stop herself. Whoops. That can't make for a good first impression. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I mean, why is your skin color..." Her voice trailed off. Oh, this was hopeless. Whatever she wanted to say always came out wrong. And if you aren't going to say anything nice, don't say anything at all.

"Our 2kin color i2 normal for troll2."

Evelyn and Maple turned towards the voice. It had come from a tall, uh, troll with two horns on each side of his head.

"T-trolls...?" Evelyn hated that stutter she had when she was nervous. She tried again," You're all t-trolls?" 'Shit! Stupid stutter...' She thought to herself.

"YES WE ARE FUCKING TROLLS, WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Shouty again. Evelyn really wanted to turn around and slap this kid, but Maple would murder her.

"Geez, dude, calm down. I was just shocked, okay?" Evelyn muttered. She really hoped that there would be other humans on the meteor.

"Karkat, Calm Down. I Do Believe That Humans Are Not Used To Talking To Another Race." A tall and elegant-looking female troll stood next to the loud one, whom of which Evelyn assumed was Karkat.

"Hello, My Name Is Kanaya. You Two Would Be...?" She asked. She stared at Evelyn with her jade-green eyes.

"Huh?" Evelyn says and instantly regrets it. She sounded so dumb! She clears her throat and tries once more.

"Uh, I'm Evelyn, and this is Maple..." She says.

"Hi..." Maple says softly.

For a while, the two groups observed each other. Evelyn observed Kanaya. She was tall and pretty in a sophisticated way, with jet-black hair and green eyes. Her lips were stained green with lipstick, and Evelyn could see hints of fangs. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a green Virgo sign on it. She wore a long red skirt and was holding a lipstick in one hand.

'Fashionista, huh? Cool...' Evelyn thought to herself. Suddenly she felt her head being rubbed.

"WoAh, YoU dOn'T hAvE aNy HoRnS... lIkE jOhN, dAvE, jAdE aNd RoSe..." A ridiculously tall troll with huge-ass horns, messy hair and clown makeup stood behind Evelyn. His eyes were half closed and he was holding a pie tin full of a green substance.

"John, Dave, Jade and Rose? Are they humans?" Maple asked.

"That Is Correct, Maple." Kanaya spoke very formally.

"GAMZEE GET YOUR HIGH ASS BACK HERE." Karkat growled.

Evelyn glares at him and says," You're not the boss of him, he can do what he wants."

Karkat flips her off and stalks away, muttering words under his breath. What a colorful vocabulary he had…

Evelyn looked at the troll named Gamzee. He was now licking the green substance off his fingers. Evelyn looked away and spotted Maple, who was taking in her surroundings.

"Oi, Maple…. Let's head back to the room and set up shit, 'cause I have a feeling that we're gonna be here for a while…." Evelyn muttered and started shoving her friend towards the transportalizer.

"Huh? Okay, uh, yeah sure…." She was still staring at something as Evelyn practically kicked her onto the pad.

"-IFIES!" Maple appears in the other room, soon followed by Evelyn

"Holy fuck, man… They are pretty interesting, huh, Maple?" Evelyn poked Maple in her arm.

"Ow… yeah I guess they're pretty cool, TS…." Maple rubbed her arm and turned to look at Evelyn. "Look, TS, why don't you go back and meet all of them? I can handle setting up by myself…."

Evelyn looked at her curiously and saw that Maple wanted some time to sort shit out in her brain. "Okay…. I guess… I'll see you later, then?"

Maple nodded and walked off as Evelyn hopped back on the pad.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting a New Species Part 2

A/N: HOLY SHIT, PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY. Wow, I never thought…. I didn't even think I was gonna post another chapter, but um…. Heh, whatever. I was gonna leave it hanging after chap 2 but then I saw that It got like 2 faves and follows. THANK YOU SO MUCH! QAQ please read, review and ENJOY~

((I personally think I made the worst story ever but eh, I guess what's done is done. I WILL finish this, even if I hate it. It gets boring later on though….))

Chapter 3: Meeting a New Species Part 2

Evelyn walked through the halls, looking around for anyone that she didn't already know. She sensed a presence sneak around behind her and then they, whoever it was, suddenly licked her arm.

"HOLY FUCK WHAT THE HELL?!" Evelyn jumped up and turned around, looking at the stranger that had just licked her arm. She turned bright red from shock and embarrassment, for who knows why.

"*SN1FF* CH3RRY R3D. MY F4VOR1T3." The troll before Evelyn had two sharp, pointed horns. Her hair was short, stopping around her chin area. Like every other troll Evelyn saw, she had ebony-black hair and her horns looked a bit like candy corn. Really sharp candy corn, true, but candy corn nonetheless. The troll also had red glasses covering her eyes, and was holding a dragon-headed cane. Her shirt bore the star sign Libra. "4R3 YOU N3W?"

"Uh, yeah… I'm Evelyn, and you are…?"

"T3R3Z1. YOU T4ST3 L1K3 CH3RR13S." Terezi giggled. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at her, and then shrugged. Trolls were just downright weird, so what was the use of trying to figure them out? Just go with the flow.

"Cherries, huh? That good or bad?" Evelyn asks, a little bit bored. She was interesting enough but… well, Evelyn was quickly getting bored of the conversation.

"H3H3H3H3, Y3S. JUST L1K3 K4RKL3S." Terezi giggles wildly, and Evelyn looks at her curiously.

"Who's Karkles?"

"TH3 ON3 TH4T W4S Y3LL1NG."

"OH." Evelyn was shocked, but only for a second. When she got over her shock, she started to laugh.

"Pfft, his name is Karkles? WOW." Evelyn had expected his name to be something that sounded…. Well, LOUDER. This was like a girly nickname.

"W3LL NO, H1S N4M3 1S K4RK4T, BUT 1 C4LL H1M K4RKLES." Well, shit. Whaddaya know, his name DOES sound a bit loud. Car and a CAT.

"Oh, okay…." Evelyn looked a bit disappointed. She was going to tease him about it too…. Oh well.

"W3LL, 1'LL 'S33' YOU L4T3R, 3V3LYN." Terezi cackled and walked away, whacking her cane in front of her.

"Yeah, see you, Terezi."

'Was there a joke in her words? She said "see" a little differently…' Evelyn shrugged it off. 'Well… judging from her cane and the way she always looked like she was staring into space… she's probably blind…. Pfft, oh I get it now, 'see' but she's blind. Nice, Terezi.'

Evelyn made it halfway down the hall before ramming into yet another troll.

"Oof!"

"Hey, wwatch it!" A slightly tall troll in striped pants and a cape fell down as Evelyn was also thrown off her feet. When she sat up, she inspected the troll.

He had ebony-black hair with a purple streak running down the middle. His horns looked like stretched out Zs. He had thick glasses and a cape that was a deep plum color.

"Ah, sorry." Evelyn scrambled to her feet as the troll began to stand.

He looked her over before speaking.

"Wwho the fuck are you?" He glared down at her. Damn, he was pretty tall… he had a good 2-3 inches on her.

"Umm, I'm Evelyn… And you are?" She tried to sound polite.

"I am under no obligation to answwer your questions. And besides, I have something to do. I met a human online and she was exceptionally rude. I need to find out wwho she is." He said a bit haughtily. This guy was already on Evelyn's nerves and she didn't even know who he was.

"We—Wait what. Human? Online? Was this recently?"

"… Vvery wwell, I shall tell you. Yes, it was a human, and yes, it was online. It was only few minutes ago."

OH. SHIT.

IT'S THE ASSHOLE FROM PESTER.

These were Evelyn's thoughts. She recognized his haughty way of talking.

"Eheheheh…."

She laughed before she could stop herself. But it was just so very ironic. To bump into the asshole that she hoped she never had to meet. Oh, this was just ridiculous.

"Wwhat are you laughing at?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Pffffft, nothing. I just thought something was funny." She was laughing so hard now she was crying. Literally. Like, legitimate tears falling down her face and she was holding her stomach and everything.

"Wwhy are you crying?"

"BECAUSE I'M LAUGHING SO HARD~!" She lost it then, she just burst out laughing.

"Wwhy are you laughing?!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I DEMAND YOU TO TELL ME!"

She stopped. "Pffft, 'demand?' What a little prince you are." She smirked.

"That's right, I am Eridan Ampora, Second in the caste."

"…. Woah, dude, you just told me your name. That was surprisingly easy." She smiled a bit evilly.

Eridan glared at her. "Tell me wwhat you wwere laughing at!"

"Nyah, I don't really want to~" Evelyn said teasingly.

He looked about ready to burst then. He turned on his heel and stomped away.

"See you, Eridan~" She giggled and turned a corner.


	4. Chapter 4: A Glimpse of the Past

After Evelyn had walked for about 3 hours, she felt sort of exhausted. She came across a door and decided to enter the room. She walked in and was met by the sight of two humans. One in red and one in orange. She right there and then forgot about her exhaustion and literally flew at the orange one.

"OH MERCIFUL LORD!" She screams. Evelyn was just so happy that she forgot that they were complete strangers, and hugging them might not be a very smart idea. But hey, when your world and all its people die, OF COURSE you're going to be happy when you see another human. Maple does not count because she was there to see the world end with Evelyn.

"Well! Hello to you to, child. Oh my, I do not believe we have met!" Evelyn raised her head and looked into the eyes of the girl before her.

"Y-your eyes are purple. They're purple. Wait WHAT." Evelyn was thoroughly confused. She had thought that only Maple and she had strange eye color, more herself than Maple. Now, the girl before her had purple eyes.

"Yes, and your eyes are red." The girl smiled, obviously slightly amused, at the small clad in black figure before her.

"Er… Sorry…" Evelyn mumbles. She takes a step back and trips over a random book on the ground. She then took in her surroundings. The walls were lined with books, and there was a strange white pod in the corner. The figure in red, who Evelyn noticed now was wearing sunglasses, was leaning on a table in the middle of the room.

The girl in orange held out her hand to help Evelyn up. Evelyn grabs it and allowed herself to be pulled onto her feet.

"Who…. Are you guys?"

The girl smiles and says, "My name is Rose, and that 'cool kid' over there is Dave." Upon hearing his name being mentioned, Dave raises a hand and taps his temple with his index and middle fingers, as in a greeting.

"Uh, hello…. My names Evelyn…." Evelyn mumbles and shifts on her feet. She waves shyly and continues to stare at her feet.

"Are you new around here? I have never seen you before." Dave snorts and Rose wheels around to face him.

"Do tell, _dear brother_, what I said that you find so amusing."

"Rose, seriously? I mean, obviously she's new, or else she would have known who we fucking were already. Shit, you're even more clueless than Egbert." Dave didn't smile, but the whole time, his voice sounded very much amused.

"Strider, so help me, if you make ONE more crack at whatever I say I will summon the powers of Fa'rth Nagr to zap away that USELESS appendix between your legs." Rose hisses through her teeth.

Dave doesn't show any emotion, but Evelyn could see that he had turned a whole shade paler. And that was saying something. The guy was already white as a sheet.

Dave clears his throat and says, "Sup, I'm Dave."

"I figured. Nice to meet you though Dave, Rose." Evelyn was standing again and she smiled at the pair. "Um, pardon my asking, but… Who's Egbert?"

"Ah, John Egbert. He's our friend. We will be joining him soon." Rose smiled at Evelyn. "He and his ecto-sister, Jade Harley."

At the words, "Jade Harley," Dave visibly brightened. He quickly regained his cool composure, though, and resumed listening to the conversation.

"Uh…. Ecto what now?" Evelyn did know about ectobiology, Maple was always talking about it before the game, but she never paid attention to it much. Now she really wished she did.

"Ecto-sister." Rose replied. "Paradox-sister? You know, time-space paradox-sibling?"

"Uh, no, I don't know, actually. But I'll get back to you on that." Evelyn bit her lip and tried to make sense of Rose's words. When she couldn't, she turned her attention to the books. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Just…" Yeah, okay, rants seem to be a big thing in this game. Let's space out for a bit, yeah?

[FLASHBACK IN EVELYN'S POV]

"Evelyn! Maple! Where are you two? Your father wants to see you!" The voice of one of father's maids calls for us in the garden. Maple and I were under the maple tree. I was 5 then, and my sister being 6. We didn't actually acknowledge being sisters, more like friends.

"EVELYN MAPLE COME NOW!" Oh, that was our nursemaid. She was 63, and very impatient. Maple and I immediately come to the patio.

"Yes, Nana?" I said, slightly scared of the consequences that would follow for my disobedience. Maple looked unnerved, however. She didn't show many emotions back then.

"We're sorry Nana, we were having fun and did not want to come inside yet." Maple said quietly, and I noticed that she sounded a bit bored.

"You two must remember that I am not as young as I used to be. If I, or any of the maids, calls you, then you _must_ come immediately. Do you hear me, Evelyn?!" I jumped a bit. Nana had caught me spacing out yet again.

"Yes, Nana…." I mumbled. Nothing ever got past Nana. She was the mother Maple and I never had.

"Your father wants to see you both in his office. Run along now, and Evelyn, find something to tie up your hair!" My hair was long back then, it trailed all the way to the ground. It annoyed the life out of Nana. I was her "Black Rapunzel." My hair is "as black as raven's wings." She said. "As black as the ravens in the cemetery." We had lived in London, near a lake, and across that lake was a cemetery. I found it funny that we should live in London when Father worked for the United States.

Maple and I walked up to Father's office, with my hair still down. Maple kept pushing up her glasses. They were a little too big for her. She wore them all the time even though her eyesight was perfect. I never knew why…

"Maple, Evelyn." My father greeted us. He was at his large mahogany desk, sitting in his luxurious Italian-leather armchair. His office was a completely round room with bookshelves lining the walls. The books reached all the way to the ceiling, where the observatory was.

"Hello, father." Maple said. He smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He pushed away from his desk and held out his arms. I let out a squeal and immediately ran into his arms, Maple following behind.

"Oh, dear. You 2 have gotten heavy." Father said, his voice muffled by my sweater. I giggle and he set us back down onto the ground.

Maple was smiling. She only ever showed her emotions when we were alone in our room, or with Father.

"You wanted to see about something, Dad?" Pure American, I was. Always called him "Dad." Never "father." Maple did too, after we greet him. But that was before everything happened, before he took us to work with him, before we found out exactly _what we were._

"I'm taking you to work with me today, girls, doesn't that sound fun?"


	5. Chapter 5: MaNS Part 3

((A/N: O0O I AM THOUGHROUGHLY SHOCKED. I HAVE FOLLOWERS. AND PPL LIKE MY STORY. ALTHOUGH I COME ON TOO STRONG. OKAY THIS IS AWESOME. I LOVE YOU GUYS.  
If you want to requests pics, btw, you can come to my tumblr and send me a message there! :D I will be waiting! The tumblr link is on my profile~!))

"…velyn… Evelyn… EVELYN!" Evelyn bolts upright, waking up from her stupor. She wasn't asleep, oh no, she was just so immersed in her past that she no longer paid Rose any heed. Rose remedied that with a cup of strong coffee under her nose, and to Evelyn, having enhanced senses, the smell was like stepping from an ice cream shop into a coffee shop. A slap to the face…. er, nostrils. It worked, of course, and Evelyn snapped back into the world of reality.

"Ah...! Sorry, Rose…." Evelyn said softly. She didn't realize that she had spaced out. Suddenly, Evelyn began to wonder about Maple, and she sprang to her feet, making Rose dive for the falling cup of coffee with a surprised, "Oh, no!"

"Hey, are you okay there?" Dave asked. Evelyn nodded.

"Oh yes. I'm fine…" Rose said. She had successfully caught the cup of coffee without spilling any. (A/N: MAD SKILLS!) She stood up and faced Evelyn, who looked deep in thought.

"Evelyn? Are you quite alright? You look like you forgot something….?"

"Hmm? Oh…" Evelyn snapped back into attention. "Oh, yeah… truth is, I have to go right now… so I guess I'll talk to you guys later….?"

"Oh yes, I will see you soon, I suppose?" Rose asked. Evelyn nodded and waved bye to Dave and Rose, running out before either of them could stop her.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIT, I'M LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!" Evelyn had been stupid enough to run aimlessly for an hour without think where she was going. Now she was lost. (A/N: This actually happened to me once at school XD)

'Nice going Evelyn. Now you have no idea where you are, and it's getting late. Maple'll never let you hear the end of this…' She thought to herself.

"This sucks…." She muttered, kicking a stray robot part. It was heavier than she anticipated, and the hallway was full of profane curses because Converses do not provide a very good shield for your foot. In other words, she kicked it like she kicked the transportalizer: without thinking about it beforehand. She was now holding a throbbing foot and hopping up and down on the other.

"I'm such a fucking _idiot!_ Oh, damn, that _hurt!_" She hissed. This continued for a few moments before she heard a low growl.

Releasing her now slightly throbbing foot, she tried to locate the source of the sound.

"Hello?" She called. Oh, this was good. Exactly like those movies she used to watch at home, with her Dad, where the protagonist is alone in a creepy building and she hears a voice and says, "Hello?" Alerting everything in earshot of her presence. Nice, Evelyn, you probably just killed yourself.

"…*ac crouches on the ground, waiting fur the purrfect moment to appurroach her purrey.*"

"Huh?" Evelyn turned towards the voice.

"*ac apurroaches quietly befur….*"

Evelyn squinted, trying to make out the figure in the shadows. 'Damn, where are the lights?!' She thought.

"*ac pounces on her purrey, h33h33!" A small, green figure jumped out of the shadows. Evelyn's instincts immediately kicked in and she jumped out of the way. The person (apparently a troll) landed on their feet and turned to face Evelyn. Evelyn took in her appearance.

She was shorter than Evelyn, with messy hair that was covered by a blue cat beanie. She had horns that were shaped like cat ears on top of her head. Her eyes were olive green, her mouth in a cat-like smile. She wore an oversized green trench coat and on her shirt was an olive green Leo sign.

She tensed and crouched down, crawling towards Evelyn cautiously, murmuring, "*ac appurroaches the stranger quietly and paws at her shoes.*" and with that she started pa—_batting_ at Evelyn's shoes playfully. Evelyn squatted down and pet the cat-troll's head.

"What your name, then?" She asked. The girl smile wider.

"Nepeta! Nepeta Leijon!" She giggled.

"Well, Miss Leijon, I have a feeling we're gonna be 'purretty good furriends.'" Evelyn smiled. "My name is Evelyn Twist."

"Ooh, your name is vurry purretty." She said, sitting down. Suddenly, they heard a far off voice call, "Nepeta! This is e%ceptionally frustrating! I am in no mood for your games! The show is about to..." and the voice kept on going and going and going. Nepeta started to look very guilty, and smiled apologetically.

"I have to go now, s33 you soon, my mew furriend!" And with that she ran down the hall, out of sight. Evelyn waved good-bye to her as she went, and she continued down the hall.

Walking is boring. This is boring. Talking to yourself while walking is a sign that you are—

"—crazy." Evelyn finished her thought aloud. She sighed. She regretted not asking Nepeta for directions. Now, she was even more lost than before, if that were possible. She walked for another length and turned a corner and heard singing. She followed the voice to a room with a dim light filtering out of it. She stepped up to the door and opened it a bit larger to peek in. Inside she saw—

"Well, what do you know? Karkat can sing. How very interesting." She grinned to herself.


	6. Chapter 6: MaNS Part 4

((A/N: I think I am getting better at this multi-tasking thing. Soon, I might even be able to update every week! Don't get your hopes up though, I can't purromise! H33h33!

Anyway, I take requests. So if you have, like, a scene you want me to draw or a specific drawing, drop me a PM or go to my tumblr(the link is on my page). Another option is my deviantArt, which is Rukikato1999. Leave me a note on all the details, and I'll draw you something! But, just a heads up, my camera sucks so the quality might not be as you hoped. Im not a digital artist, sorry! Just pencils and paper for me!

HAVE CHAPTER 6 GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! X3))

Chapter 6:

"So Karkat can sing, huh? Fun." Evelyn snickered to herself as she listened to him sing. He actually had a really nice voice.

_A warning, to the people, the good and the evil, this is war.  
To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim, this is war._

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
the moment to live and the moment to die  
the moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight!_

"30 Seconds to Mars, This is War. Good song." She whispered to herself. Then she felt a shove on her back and she fell into the room.

_To the right, to the le-_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Karkat shouted, springing to his feet. He was coding and singing, positive that there was no one there to listen. Boy, was he wrong. He looked to the figure laying on the ground and saw that it was the new human, Evelyn.

"Ugh… who the fuck did that?!" She growled, rising to her feet and turining around to find that a robot had pushed her in.

"S0rry t0 interrupt y0ur singing, Karkat. I f0und this 0ne 0utside y0ur d00r and decided t0 invite her in." The robot said. Evelyn observed her appearance. She (Evelyn assumed it was a girl) had thin steel wires as hair, and 2 curling ram horns made of metal. Her eyes glowed red and she wore no shirt. She had a skirt that was also made of metal. On her chest was the sign of Aries. She smiled a teasing smile.

"ITS FINE ARADIA. DAMMIT. I DIDN'T THINK…" Karkat trailed off.

'Oh her name is Aradia. Cool.' Evelyn thought. 'Trolls have such pretty names… Well, she's a robot, but….'

"Well, I will be 0ff then. Equius needs t0 fix my f00t." She nodded to Karkat, winked at Evelyn, and left. Evelyn turned around to face Karkat and found his face only inches away from hers. She backed up abruptly and fell on her bottom. He advance a few steps and she scrambled to her feet and faced him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BEING A DAMN CREEPER, SNEAKING UP AND LISTENING TO ME SING YOU SICK FU—" Evelyn tuned him out after that by turning on her music and putting in her headphones. She pulled the "I'm-sooooo-not-interested." face and waited for him to stop. He narrowed his eyes and shut up for a bit so she pulled out the headphones. She smirked and waited for him to speak.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY ROOM?" He seethed. She made a show of putting her headphones and iPod away before replying, just to annoy him. Then she straightened up and grinned evilly, crossing her arms.

"Weeeeeeeell…" She dragged out the word to annoy him. "I was walking in the halls and I heard singing so I decided to investigate. Why? Is there a problem?" She casually examined her nails. She could see him boiling and she loved it. It was easy make him angry, and with a few swift words, she will be able to pull an all-out rage-fit from him. This was a test of her skills in triggering emotions. 'Let's see how he shall respond.' She thought to herself, imagining herself saying it aloud with a British accent and she giggled at the thought. The giggle made him even angrier.

"It's sad, though," She continued. "I wanted to hear you sing the rest of that song. It sounded really good." She let her hair fall over one eye and smirked again. She waited to see him explode with anger. Instead, Karkat calmed down. He frowned slightly, but that was it. Evelyn's smirk faltered.

_ 'NO! Why didn't he get mad?! What did I do?! How could I not have pulled that reaction from him?! I don't __**understand**__!'_ These thoughts ran in Evelyn's mind. She couldn't understand why he hadn't reacted like she wanted him to. She figured that she must've made a mistake. 'I will be able to pull it off next time. I just need to word my responses better.'

"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE…. YOU… LIKED MY SINGING?" Karkat asked. She looked at him from behind her hair for a moment and then blew the long dark strands out of her face. She raised one eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I liked it. Problem?" She said. She peered at him curiously.

"…." Karkat stayed silent. (A/N: That's new, isn't it? KK shut up. CALL CNN!) He shifted on his feet and Evelyn took his silence as a signal to _abscond the fuck out of there._

"So, uh, I guess I'll catch you later. OkaybyeKarkatorwhateveryounameis." And with that she bolted out the door.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What are you 2niickeriing about?" A voice behind Evelyn asked. She almost jumped out of her skin. Man, she really needed to stay alert. She turned around and faced the troll. She saw that it was the double-horned troll from before.

Evelyn cleared her throat and said, "Oh, hey there. What was that?"

The troll said, "II a2ked, 'what are you 2niickeriing about?' You were walking pa2t my re2piiteblock and 2niickeriing." He looked at her warily. "Diid you do 2omethiing?"

"What, psh, no. I didn't do anything~!" She said quickly. She let her hair fall into her face and she observed the troll from behind it. He wore a black t-shirt with a yellow Gemini sign. His shoes were mismatched and his jeans were grey. She looked up at his face. He was wearing 3D-glasses. Sharp fangs could be seen, since he had his mouth slightly open. His hair was spiked in the back and slightly longer side-burns in front. His bangs were straight across, but they weren't blunt.

"You 2eem liike you aren't up two any good two me." He said, a little sharply. She huffed.

"Fine, I was bothering Karkat. Did he ever tell you he sings? He actually sounds pretty good." She said, blowing her hair out of her face. "Besides, I wasn't actually causing much trouble. I was just bugging him to pull a satisfying reaction, which was a rage-fit. Sadly he didn't rage…." Evelyn bit the inside of her cheek and frowned.

"You are a weiird human. You liike makiing people angry? You 2iick fuck." He said, grimacing.

"Excuse me, Mister Troll. I do not like to make people angry. I was testing my skill with words. I wanted to see if I can use words in a way to pull a reaction that I want. So I am not a "2ick fuck" as you say." Evelyn imitated his lisp. The troll looked a little pissed.

"Whatever. II'm goiing back two my codiing." He muttered. If not for her heightened sense of hearing, she wouldn't have heard that. But she could hear him, loud and clear as if he was yelling into her ear, every single little insult he made. She cleared her throat and spoke again.

"You really should keep those words to yourself and the privacy of your room, you know. It's quite rude to insult someone who you don't even know." She said calmly.

"What the fuck, you could hear me?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Yes, now how about we try again." She held out her hand. "My name is Evelyn. And you are?"

He took it and shook it once. "2ollux Captor." He still looked wary of her. She sighed.

"I'm not dangerous, you know. Unless you piss me off, of course." She smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you, Sollux."

"2ure." He muttered. He let go of her hand and turned around. "II'm out of here, bye." And he was gone.

"Hm. Rude. Whatever, I don't care. I wonder who else I have yet to meet…." Evelyn continued down the hall, humming a soft tune.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

What do you do—

"- when you have nothing to do?" Evelyn finished her thought aloud. She sighed. 'This is boring. It's so boring that it's affected me. I never thought I would wish for one of Dad's equations to do. Now I do. I am that bored. This is crazy.' She tilted her head to one side and groaned.

",,, uH,,, aRE YOU, uH, lOST?" A timid voice behind Evelyn spoke up. She turned around and….

_Woah. _

"_Damn, bro, those are huge ass horns!"_ Evelyn blurted out. She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Whoops, sorry…." She smiled apologetically.

"oH, uH, yEAH, iT'S FINE." The troll smiled.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaw, what a cute smile~!' She thought to herself. She took a step forward to introduce herself and suddenly a wall of black obscured her vision, and she felt herself fall. A white flash of pain before the darkness took over, and then she saw no more.


End file.
